


Tohle je válka

by Windify



Series: Jaký otec, takový syn (IronDad & Spiderson) [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers
Genre: Baking, But not really Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Not What It Looks Like, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, War
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Vyděšeně se otočil na svého učitele, který na něj na oplátku zíral. „Co to sakra –“„Mluv slušně,“ napomenul ho okamžitě Tony. „A tohle ber jako test, kterým jsi neprošel. Mám tě trénovat, ne? Kdyby to byl kdokoli jiný než já, mohl bys být už mrtvý.“„Pane Starku,vy nejste hrozba.“„To si beru osobně, abys věděl.“
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Jaký otec, takový syn (IronDad & Spiderson) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385143
Kudos: 3





	Tohle je válka

**Author's Note:**

> Neberte tohle vážně. Kamarádka mě poprosila, ať jí napíšu něco na uklidnění před přijímačkami, tak jsem si řekla, že vyloženě fluff jsem nikdy neměla – tak proč to nezkusit? :P xD

„Petere.“

Nic.

„Pete?“

Opět žádná odezva. Tony nespokojeně zafuněl. Potichu se připlížil zezadu ke svému učedníkovi, aby ho rychle popadl za ramena a zatřásl s ním. „Peetereeee.“

Mladý hrdina se rozesmál. Slyšel Tonyho přicházet, jakkoli potichu se snažil k němu přiblížit. Věděl, jak to dopadne. Ignoroval ho už dobrých pět minut a jestli za tu dobu, kterou s Tonym trávil, něco zjistil, bylo to to, že miliardář se rozhodně ignorovat nenechá.

„Teď ne, pane Starku.“ S lišáckým úsměvem se na něj otočil. „Dělám úkoly. Takže,“ mávl na něj rukou stejným gestem, jako se odhánějí holubi, „huš.“

Vynálezce nevěřícně pootevřel ústa a jenom na něj zíral, jako kdyby nevěřil vlastním uším. Ne že by se Peter divil, když právě odehnal _Tonyho Starka_ , ale už se znali dost dlouho na to, aby ten superhrdinský odiv, jenž k němu cítil, trochu polevil a on se nebál projevit svou vlastní povahu.

(Rozhodně tomu opadnutí nepomohl Dum-E, když na mechanika vyprázdnil celý hasicí přístroj, protože mu v obvodech Iron Man obleku přeskočila malinká jiskřička. Ne-e.)

Takže si z toho nic nedělal, když na něj miliardář zíral a lapal jako ryba na suchu. „Huš?“ zopakoval teatrálně. „ _Huš_? Mladý muži, asi si musíme promluvit o tvém chování ke starším.“

Ukázal na něj propiskou, ústa roztažená ve žraločím úsměvu. „Právě jste přiznal, že jste starý.“

Pan Stark na vteřinu zůstal nehnutě stát, pak dvakrát zamrkal. „Ty jeden malej… Co vás v té škole dnešní dny učí, hm?“

„Derivaci, podle všeho,“ poukázal na papír před sebou.

„Jo, tak to by stačilo. Hraješ si na pana chytrého, ale nevyjde ti to.“ Bez jakýchkoli cavyků ho popadl pod pažemi a prostě vytáhl ze židle na nohy. Peter, který to nečekal, se ani nestačil bránit, jen překvapeně vypískl. „Potřebuješ přestávku. A já vlastně taky, takže nech školu školou, stejně to máš všechno v malíku, a pojď se mnou nahoru. N-uh,“ přitiskl mu prst na rty, když se chystal protestovat, „to není žádost, ale rozkaz. Pořád jsem tvůj mentor, takže když mě nehodláš poslouchat na bojišti, můžeš alespoň tady.“

„Nemělo by to být naopa –“

„Detaily, Pete, detaily, a já teď nechci řešit tvou nerozvážnost, protože se vrháš do hořící budovy, která je tři vteřiny od spadnutí, abys zachránil _fretku_.“

„Měl jsem ji nechat uhořet? Je to živý tvor, stejně jako lidi!“

„Ale mohls tam um – ne, už to děláš zase. Říkal jsem, že se s tebou nechci hádat. Proč se se mnou hádáš?“ povytáhl obočí. „Tennageři, hrůza tohleto. Jdeme. Dum-E, U, nezničte tady nic. Fri, buď zlatíčko a uzavři to tady, ano?“

„Jistě, šéfe.“

Tony Petera téměř doslova vystrkal z dílny do výtahu, ačkoli se mladší hrdina vlastně ani nebránil. „Jestli kvůli tomuhle budu mít problém ve škole, vyříkáte si to s May vy, ne já.“

„Nepokoušej se mě zastrašit svou sexy-ale-děsivou tetou.“

Peter se na něj zašklebil, ale Tony si toho nevšímal. Výtah zastavil na Tonyho soukromém patře a Peter následoval Tonyho do kuchyně. „Uh… takže co máte vlastně v plánu?“

„Ještě nevím,“ připustil nakonec miliardář. „Cokoli, co nesouvisí se školou nebo prací. Můžeme se podívat na nějaký film. Máš hlad?“

„Ne,“ zavrtěl hlavou Spider-Man. „Ale když už jsme u toho… pekl jste někdy, pane Starku?“

Otočil se na něj s povytaženým obočím. „Ne. Ty snad ano?“

Peter poklidně pokrčil rameny. „Jo. Baví mě to. Navíc… oba víme, že May to zrovna moc nejde. Byla pro mě tak trochu povinnost se naučit vařit a péct, pokud chceme doopravdy jíst něco jiného než čínu a tak.“

„To… vlastně dává smysl. Ale stejně – jak to, že jsem o tom nevěděl?“

„Nikdy jste se nezeptal.“

„To neznamená, že mi to neřekneš!“

Spokojeně se zaculil. „Bylo mi řečeno, že dělám dobré muffiny. A to je co říct, protože chutnaly i MJ.“

„Myslíš té tvojí děsivé přítelkyni?

Peter vyjekl, špičky uší a tváře rudé. „C – ne, MJ není –“ koktal.

Tentokrát to byl Tony, kdo se na něj vítězně křenil. „Jistě, Petere,“ přikývl. „Rozhodně ti věřím.“

„Já – vy jste – ughh!“ Frustrovaně rozhodil rukama a zamračil se na něj, když se vynálezce rozesmál a rozcuchal mu vlasy. „A víte co, teď mám náladu péct, takže jdeme péct. Friday, myslíš, že tady najdeme všechno potřebné?“

„Jsem přesvědčená, že ano, Petere.“

„Výborně. Fri, řekneš mi, kde bych tady našel mouku? A vy,“ otočil se na Tonyho, „mezitím můžete vyhrabat nějakou misku.“

„Už teď se začínám bát, jak tohle dopadne.“

„Já jen doufám, že jste v kuchyni lepší než Dum-E. Vezmeme-li v úvahu, že vy jste ho naprogramoval…“

„Hele!“

Peter se pro sebe usmál a postavil se na špičky, aby dosáhl na poličku, kde se skrývala mouka. Tony ho překvapivě poslouchal víceméně bez námitek, když společně chystali všechny přísady.

Jenže přesně tady ta poklidná a snadná část končila, protože jeho milovaného mentora napadlo vyzkoušet, jestli jeho pavoučí smysly fungují i teď.

Odpověď byla jednoduchá: nefungovaly.

Peter překvapeně vykřikl a nadskočil, když se mu ve vlasech rozprsklo vajíčko, aniž by měl nejmenší ponětí, co se děje. Vyděšeně se otočil na svého učitele, který na něj na oplátku zíral. „Co to sakra –“

„Mluv slušně,“ napomenul ho okamžitě Tony. „A tohle ber jako test, kterým jsi neprošel. Mám tě trénovat, ne? Kdyby to byl kdokoli jiný než já, mohl bys být už mrtvý.“

„Pane Starku, _vy nejste hrozba_.“

„To si beru osobně, abys věděl.“

„Víte, jak dlouho tohle budu dostávat z vlasů?!“

Tony na něj potměšile mrkl, v očích mu svítila děsivá jiskra. „To ještě nic není, mladej,“ podotkl.

A pak mu znova rozcuchal vlasy, jenže tentokrát s rukou plnou mouky. „A tohle ber jako trest za to, žes nereagoval dostatečně rychle.“ Stáhl ruku zpátky k sobě a lehce s ní zatřepal ve snaze dostat smíchanou hmotu dolů.

Zvedl hlavu, protože Peter byl až moc dlouho zticha. Stál zamrzlý na místě a hleděl přímo na Tonyho, očividně nevěřil, že se stalo, co se stalo.

Tony se zamračil, rázem nejistý. „Pete?“ zeptal se opatrně.

V další vteřině měl před očima bílo, protože jeho svěřenec na něj vyprskl veškerou mouku, kterou měl v odměrce. „Neříkal jste, že mám rány oplácet?“ broukl.

Tony hraně zalapal po dechu, ale oba hrdinové se na sebe šibalsky zubili. „Tohle je válka, Petere. A už není cesty zpět.“

~~~

„Plukovníku Rhodesi, Happy, než vejdete dovnitř, ráda bych řekla, že jsem se je snažila zastavit, ale ani jeden mě neposlouchal.“

Oba dva se na sebe podívali, obočí nechápavě nakrčené, až nakonec Rhodey vzhlédl ke stropu. „Co se stalo, Friday?“

Místo odpovědi umělá inteligence otevřela dveře výtahu a oba muži obezřetně vystoupili. V obýváku všechno vypadalo normálně, ale jakmile se dostali do kuchyně, zůstali stát ve dveřích a nevěřícně hleděli.

Celá místnost vypadala jako po výbuchu tornáda. Na stěnách, zemi i _stropě_ byla mouka a cukr, někde dokonce i stopy po másle nebo vajíčkách, a celá linka vypadala, jako kdyby tam vařilo deset lidí, ne _dva_.

Ale uprostřed toho všeho stál Tony s rukama zkříženýma na hrudi a zíral nahoru na strop, odkud na něj nazpět hleděl Peter, oba dva naprosto bílí od mouky a zašpinění těstem.

„Co to do prdele –“ začali Rhodey s Happym sborově.

Oba géniové se na ně okamžitě otočili, oči rozšířené zděšením jako laň, která vběhla před auto. Peter okamžitě seskočil dolů vedle svého mentora a přistoupil blíž k němu, nevěda, co dělat. „To je dobře, že se taky ukážete,“ promluvil nakonec miliardář.

„Tones, co – co se tady sakra stalo?“ Rhodey rozmáchl rukou, aby poukázal na naprosto zaneřáděnou místnost.

Kývl ke sporáku, na němž stál plech s chladnoucími muffiny. „Říká se tomu pečení, Rhodey.“

Jak Happy, tak Rhodey na ně beze slov hleděli. „Myslím, že radši nechci nic vědět,“ usoudil nakonec Happy. „Jsem zvědavý, jak to tady uklidíte.“

„Můžete nám pomoct. To je skvělý nápad, můžete začít, já a Pete se mezitím osprchujeme. Díky za pomoc, dostanete za to muffiny!“ Ani jeden nečekal na odpověď a oba vysprintovali z kuchyně, nedbaje na naštvané protesty dvou příchozích.

„A to jsme si mysleli, že Peter ho zklidní, ale ono je to nakonec ještě horší,“ zamumlal si pro sebe Rhodey. „Friday, řekni mi, že máš záznam toho, co se tady dělo.“

„Samozřejmě, plukovníku.“

„Výborně. Tak snad alespoň za něco bude to uklízení stát.“


End file.
